Alone
by complicatedmind21
Summary: Anna has been invited to camp with her friends on this unknown mountain. But when she went there she felt something strange. Somehow she felt alone. AU...


**ALONE**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything… except for the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure you're okay Anna?"

Anna didn't know what is more annoying. Her aching ankle or her fiancé who kept asking her if she's fine?

Early this morning she received a call from Yoh after 3 days of not hearing anything from him. He invited her to camp with their other friends in this mountain she didn't hear before. Even though she declined the invitation first, Yoh pleaded her to come with them which end up her agreeing to his request.

When she met up with the guys on the foot of the mountain, she felt something strange. But she just ignored it as she thought it was only her imagination. As they started to climb the mountain, she felt again this weird feeling, a feeling that even though she was with her friends she felt like she was alone.

Deep from her thoughts she didn't noticed a big root emerge on the ground and she accidentally trip on it. Her foot twisted which resulted for her ankle been in pain.

They all decided to stop on their way and build a tent where they are. Yoh suggested that they will stop for now and continued their mission, which is to reach the top of the mountain, tomorrow. But Anna disagreed as she reasoned that she didn't want to spend night in this mountain. Yoh said that they couldn't because she was hurt and if she still demands to continue at least he will carry her until they reach the top. But Anna still declined to Yoh's offer and pointed out that they can continue and she will left there, after all she didn't want to come here in the first place and all that she want is to come back home.

"For the millionth time Yoh I'm fine. Now go…"

"But Anna this place is dangerous we can't leave you alone here."

"Yeah, they said that there some restless spirits here who move freely in this mountain," Horohoro, their blue haired friend stated. "The worst thing is this spirits will play with your senses and give you some illusions before they take your soul."

"Nonsense," Ren, the purple haired guy, disapproved. "It's only a story. Only stupid person will believe in such things."

"What do you mean by that?" Horohoro hissed.

"What do you think Boroboro?"

"Why you shark head--"

"Enough!" Anna shouted in a very cold voice which made the two boys stop from their quarrel. "Why don't you guys go now so you will come back here earlier and we can all go home after that? "

"But Anna, at least I want to be here with you so someone will look after you."

"No Yoh. I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself. Now go and come back here before sunset."

Yoh sighed, he knew that once Anna decided no one could disagree and it was final. "Fine. Just take care of yourself. We promise we will come back before sunset."

Anna watched her friends slowly moving away from their camping site. As their figures finally gone from her sight, she sighed heavily and went inside her tent. The truth she didn't want to be left here alone. Even though she's acting brave and strong, she felt frighten inside. And the weird feelings she felt earlier only increases as her friends not there anymore.

But Anna didn't want to be a burden to them, especially to Yoh, so she just decided to stay there and wait for them.

She looked to her injured ankle and sighed. The pain is too much and she knew it will take time before it finally healed. She then decided to get some sleep so maybe when she wake up the guys are finally there and her ankle be okay.

Time moved pass as Anna woke up. But it disappointed her as she realized that it was already night and the three guys are still not there and her ankle is still in misery. She waited for them but they didn't show until the sun finally rose in horizon. Anna became worried and wanted to find them even though she didn't know where. And when she finally makes up her mind to find them, Horohoro and Ren showed up. She quickly approached them and asked where Yoh is.

"Anna…" Horohoro said in a low voice, almost a whisper, "Yoh is… gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"When we finally reach the top of this mountain and decided to come back here, we decided to take other route so we can come back here much earlier," Ren begun. "But an unexpected landslide happened in that side of this mountain. And Yoh… he died in that landslide."

"Wait, is this a joke?" Anna asked as she didn't want to believe what she heard. "It's not funny. Why don't you just call Yoh now where ever he hides?" She said in a cold voice and maintained her stern face even though inside she felt trouble.

"Where not kidding Anna… We're sorry."

"We tried to find him after the incident even though it was impossible until this morning. But we didn't see him and we decided to stop and go back here." Horohoro said.

Anna looked at them and saw in their sad eyes that they are telling the truth. But why didn't she felt the ground shook? Maybe the incident happened while she's sleeping. She suddenly run and ignored the pain she felt in her ankle but a cold hand stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Ren asked.

"I'm going to find him."

"Nonsense Anna, you can't find him."

"I can."

"You know you can't. Don't act stupid. It's hard to find a body with out any instrument in digging a ground."

"So what do you want me to do now?" Anna shouted.

Ren gave him pitiful looked before he finally talked, "We're going to take rest for now and tomorrow we will go home and ask for some rescuers to find him… or at least his body. Anna I know it's hard for you to accept it and it's the same for us. But please don't try anything stupid."

Anna felt her knees finally gave up and she leaned on Ren's body. She started to cry and blame herself for what happened. If only she agreed on Yoh's suggestion that they would stay there with her yesterday things will surely happened in different ways. If only she didn't become so stubborn surely Yoh is still alive. Ren on the other hand embrace her and comfort her, telling her it was not her fault.

Because of lack of sleep and tired of crying too much, Anna drifted in deep slumber. As she woke up it was already night. She went out from her tent and saw Horohoro and Ren sleeping deeply, they are also tired from what happened.

She decided to take a walk, after all her ankle is not aching anymore, because she want to think on the things happened in her. She walked towards the woods, still blaming herself for Yoh's absence. She badly wants to see Yoh now and tell him how much she loves him.

A rustle of bushes got her attention and she quickly looked at it. Her heart beat faster as she saw a hand came out from there followed by a crawling body that covered by mud.

"Yoh?" Anna asked as she noticed that the body is a brunet.

"Anna?" Yoh said as she heard her. Anna quickly run to him and help him to sit up. His body is so cold and her clothes are tattered. "Finally I see you."

"I'm so happy you're alive. I thought I lost you forever," Anna said as she hugged Yoh. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story Anna. We decided to take a shortcut back to the camping site but a landslide happened. Those muds have swiped us. Luckily when I regain my conscious I found myself holding on a big branch of a tree, which helped me not to carried away by landslide."

"Wait… did you said we?"

"Yes. Horohoro, Ren and me. We all had been swept by landslide. And I'm the only one who survives. I tried to find them but I didn't see any sign of them. Anna… they are dead."  
"Wait, you're wrong they are--"

"No Anna, I'm telling the truth. I saw them eaten by those muds before it hits me."

Anna stood up from her position. There was something wrong in here. If Yoh was telling the truth, then who are the Ren and Horohoro sleeping in their camping site? And why are they not as muddy as Yoh? If they tried to search one another, why they didn't see each other? Did they just miss?

And the worst thing is the weird feeling that she's alone all the time became more powerful.

"Anna…" Yoh's voice cut off her train of thoughts. She quickly looked down at him and saw that his eyes are hidden under his bangs. And his aura… it was different from earlier. "…run."

Anna cocked a brow, she didn't know what her fiancé meant by that word. She tried to ask him but a strong and cold wind interrupted her. The leaves of trees shook violently. The ground quaked. And the next thing she saw was darkness.

The next day, news has been shown in some television screens about another landslide happened in Mount Cho, the same place where the same incident happened five days ago that took the lives of three teenagers unidentified until now.

Residents living near the mountain believe that there is an alone spirit living in the mountain and take the soul of who ever entered the place to accompany her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**cm21: **This is my first one shot… I get the idea in a message I received the other day. I hope you like it and please review…


End file.
